Noise pollution, such as from construction machinery, can disturb or harm those near to the source of noise. It is known to mitigate the impact of noise sources, such as construction machinery, using acoustic barriers. Acoustic barriers may be assembled around and/or above a noise source to reduce the sound level of noise for persons in the surrounding environment.
Typically, the type of acoustic barrier that is provided to reduce the sound level of noise depends on the level of noise generated, and the maximum acceptable noise level for the particular environment. An acoustic barrier or acoustic barrier installation having the relevant performance characteristics is selected accordingly. The dominant performance characteristic is the level of noise reduction, and acoustic barriers of varying expense can be selected to achieve the desired performance characteristic by varying the thickness and composition of the barrier, amongst other things.
However, known acoustic barriers and acoustic barrier installations are configured to reduce the impact of the absolute noise level only, and fail to mitigate the disturbing influence of the residual noise.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved acoustic barrier.